marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Kelly Vol 1 8
. Thorn decides to speak with Combat, and when he offers both Kelly and Cookie some leave, Combat decides to use it to hunt down Yalu River Rosie for the five days they have off instead instead. Searching through the jungle for days, Combat and Cookie catch Yalu River Rosie literally with her pants down when they catch her swimming in a nearby river. She is taken prisoner but she demands that they turn away while she gets dressed. Instead of getting dressed she jumps back into the river to escape. When Combat and Cookie try to follow after her they stumble into some Chinese soldiers who take them prisoner. Combat and Cookie are then taken to where the Chinese soldiers have constructed rafts to blow up the bridge near their base and Rosie informs them that she intends to tie them to the rafts to be blown up as well. While nobody is looking, Combat Kelly tosses some live rounds into a nearby fire and when they start going off he pretends like reinforcements have come to rescue them. Combat then uses a stick of dynamite to blow up the Chinese soldiers. When Rosie tries to fire the gun that she took off Combat when he was captured, she is horrified to find that it is not loaded, as Combat removed the bullets before she tried to escape. They then take Rosie back to camp just as their leave is about to expire. Major Thorn then assigns them to patrol duty. The two soldiers grudgingly tromp out in the rain, Cookie lamenting that they spent their entire leave out on patrol only to be put on more patrol duty. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Chinese Army ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Combat Kelly | Synopsis2 = Cookie has been captured by Chinese soldiers and is put before a firing squad. However, before the enemy soldiers can execute him, Combat Kelly comes to his rescue. He easily slays the enemy combatants and frees Cookie. But his rescue has attracted the attention of more Chinese soldiers forcing them to flee. As they retreat with guns blazing, both men stumble off a cliff and onto the back of a racing hay wagon. With Cookie knocked out, Combat takes control of the wagon and try to escape. As they pass a Chinese soldier he tosses a Molotov cocktail into the back of the wagon, igniting the hay. Racing out of control they are unable to read warning signs that they are approaching a Chinese fuel dump as the signs are written in Chinese until they are right on top of the place and see the only English signs. With the wagon a blazing inferno, Combat pushes the horses to their fastest speeds, racing through the fuel dump. Igniting the fuel stored there but getting a safe distance before it explodes. With the fire having almost consumed the entire wagon, Combat grabs Cookie and jumps onto one of the backs of the horses and rides to safety. However the horse trips over from running too fast sending both the soldiers sprawling on the ground. After this impact, Cookie revives and Combat chastises him for "sleeping" through the entire ordeal. With no mode of transportation the two battered soldiers are forced to walk the rest of the way back to base. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Where's Cookie? | Synopsis3 = While out on patrol, Combat Kelly soon realizes that his buddy Cookie Novak has gone missing from their team and instantly begins looking for his friend. Not far away, Cookie has been captured by two Chinese soldiers who are about to gut him with a bayonet when they decide to have him shipped off to Manchura to be executed by firing squad instead. As Combat and the other grunts continue to hunt for Cookie, the man they are searching for is forced onto an enemy fighter plane as a prisoner and is flown high over Korea, headed for communist China and his imminent death. However along the way the fighter plane is engaged by American Saber jets and is seriously damaged by gun fire. When the pilot bails out, he leaves Cookie behind to die in a fiery plane crash. However, Cookie manages to stabilize the jet and make a safe landing at the American base. Major Thorn comes out of his tent just in time to see Cookie getting out of the plane. Thorn is more than pleased since American intelligence has been attempting to get a hold of an enemy plane for study. Later that evening Combat and the troop return to base fearing that Cookie is lost or worse only to be completely shocked when they find Major Thorn waiting on him hand in foot as reward for bringing in the enemy plane. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Combat Kelly | Synopsis4 = Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak are behind enemy lines when they come across an American tank that has been stolen by Chinese soldiers. When the enemies in the tank try to attack, they are forced to damage the tank in order to kill the enemy soldiers inside. Going up a ridge, they spot more Chinese soldiers in control of American tanks and witness as they trick other American tanks into driving into a trap and are stolen, taking the tank's out and slaying them. Seeing the danger this poses, Combat and Cookie decide to go down and stop this plan from going further any longer. Managing to start the damaged tank, Combat and Cookie pilot it toward the group of stolen tanks, they send it on a charge loaded with explosives toward the enemy and bail out. When the enemy tanks fire upon it, they set off all the explosives inside causing a chain reaction that destroys all the stolen tanks and their occupants. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = References }}